


You Make Me Feel Like a Man

by okay_klepto



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Keith (Voltron), But everything works out in the end, First Time Together, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Top Lance (Voltron), Trans Keith (Voltron), just a little bit awkward, love and support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-04 13:31:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12772092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okay_klepto/pseuds/okay_klepto
Summary: Lance thought he knew Keith’s body inside and out, but once their first time having sex together rolls around, he moves too fast and comes across some unexpected choices that throw him for a loop.  Luckily, Keith is more than willing to guide Lance through exactly what he wants.





	You Make Me Feel Like a Man

**Author's Note:**

> Keith was fairly deep into his transition when he met Lance and they started dating. Lance was supportive and accepting, listening in amazement as Keith explained how he takes testosterone, what changes occurred, and how his first surgery went.
> 
> I tried to do some research on how to approach sex with a trans person before and while writing this. If there’s anything I got completely wrong, please let me know, as I myself am not a trans person.
> 
> A huge shout-out to my best friend Charlie and @blueboystudies on Tumblr for answering my questions and beta reading this fic, as well as a thank you to those who gave me support and encouragement in writing and posting this. I really needed it.
> 
> This fic may be subject to edits.

   Keith's lips tasted particularly sweet that evening, and Lance’s touches burned more than usual.  Keith felt his heart race as Lance worked his hands under his shirt and explored the hidden skin.  It had been a regular evening - nothing out of the ordinary had happened the whole day, or even in the past few days.  Lance had initiated their kissing after they finished a movie and were cuddling on a couch in one of the other rooms in the castle and had then decided to cuddle in Keith’s room until it was time to sleep.  Keith wasn’t complaining about the slight change in mood, but something sure felt different.  Lance felt it too, wanting more than usual to have that close contact with Keith and never let their lips separate.  He settled on backing Keith against a wall and keeping him there as he removed his jacket and tossed it aside to continue feeling Keith up.  Keith welcomed Lance’s lips against his once again and ran his fingers through Lance’s hair.

   “Bed…”  Lance whispered as he reluctantly broke their kiss, only to try to reseal their lips soon after.  “Now…”

   Keith nodded and stepped away from the wall, turning slightly so he could go to the bed.  Lance didn’t let Keith drift too far away, his eager kissing keeping them no less than a foot apart.  Once they had shuffled to the bed, Keith sat down on the mattress, and Lance leaned down to his level.  Keith gently pulled on Lance’s shoulders as he reclined, and Lance followed Keith the whole way down.  Lance put one knee on the bed to balance himself and started running his hands over Keith’s abdomen once again.  Keith sighed into their kissing and put a hand on each of Lance’s cheeks.  He could feel Lance’s hands trying to work his shirt off without leaving his skin, and, obviously, they were not succeeding.

   “Let’s move,” Keith breathed.  “To… to the pillows.”

   Lance was more than willing to do so.  He followed Keith’s shifting like an eager puppy and did his best never to lose any sort of contact with Keith.  His face stayed only centimeters from Keith’s, and he maintained his position over Keith for their short travel.  The only time he paused his affections was when Keith took off his jacket and adjusted the pillows underneath of him.  Even then, Lance was still trying to sneak in quick kisses and light touches.

   Once comfortable, Lance dove back in and slipped his tongue into Keith’s mouth.  Keith moaned slightly and gripped Lance’s shirt tightly.  He had never felt Lance so riled up before.  Sure, he had gotten pretty darn excited a lot, but he had never been so intense during a makeout session.  Keith wasn’t complaining, that was for sure.

   Lance slowly lost interest in Keith's lips and moved down to his neck.  He kissed Keith’s jaw and neck and ear-backs, but kissing quickly became nibbling, and nibbling quickly became biting and sucking.  Keith moaned and whimpered each time Lance left a new mark, his eyes fluttering shut and his hands holding Lance tighter.  He knew he would have a very decorated neck in the morning, that was for sure.  It wasn’t until Lance sucked on the sensitive stop just under his jaw did Keith cry out in the most obscene way, his legs even reacting to Lance’s mouth.  Keith didn’t know he had the ability to make such dirty noises, especially from something as small as neck kissing.

   Lance more than noticed Keith’s outburst.  He took his mouth away from Keith’s neck and quickly stripped off his shirt, throwing it to the floor carelessly.  Keith marveled momentarily at Lance’s golden skin and slim figure before greedy lips met his once again.  Now it was Keith’s turn to enjoy some skin to skin action.  He could feel a new scar healing on Lance’s back and a film of sweat starting to form.

   “Shirt… off…”  Lance tugged at the hem of Keith’s shirt in an effort to get it off faster.  “Now…”

   “Okay, okay.”  Keith shifted and worked his gloves off before going to his shirt.  “Just give me a second.”

   Lance sat back and watched Keith with anticipation as he pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it onto the ground.  He ran his hands up Keith’s now completely bare sides and ogled at the defined muscles he had his hands on.  Lance wished he could gain muscle like that, but somehow his body stayed lean and lanky, regardless how much lifting and training he did with Keith.  But that didn’t matter.  All that mattered what getting to touch - to feel - Keith all over.  As his hands roamed, Keith’s hands found their way up to Lance’s hair and buried themselves in it.

    “Do I still get a kiss?”  Keith asked as he bit his lip to hold back a giggle, amused by how obviously Lance was staring at him.  Lance’s eyes shot up to Keith’s, and he quickly nodded, pressing his lips against Keith’s.  Keith gripped Lance’s hair firmer as Lance pressed harder and with more fervor.  He felt Lance’s hands go up to his chest and hold on just below his arms.  Lance’s thumbs pressed against his nipples and Keith breathed out quickly, opening his mouth just to get more air.  Lance moved his thumbs in small circles, making Keith wriggle and sigh.  Then Lance scratched one of Keith’s nipples his a fingernail.  Keith whimpered and pulled Lance’s face closer to his.  Lance was more than happy to fill his boyfriend’s silent request for more kissing, so he licked Keith’s lips and slid his tongue inside of Keith’s mouth.  Keith moaned and shifted in bed, pressing his bent knees against Lance’s legs.  Lance took this as a sign to go further, so he kissed down Keith’s jaw and neck and lightly bit at his collarbone, sending sparks through Keith’s chest.  Keith, now without something to keep his mouth occupied, whimpered as Lance ran his teeth over his skin.  Lance left a trail of pink marks down to Keith’s chest before he slid his tongue over Keith’s left nipple.  He kept his eyes looking upward to gauge Keith’s reactions.  Keith closed his eyes and turned his head, some little noises slipping out of his mouth.  Lance kissed and sucked on the nipple, hearing Keith yelp.

   “Did that hurt?”  Lance asked, removing his lips and waiting for Keith to respond.

   “No…”  Keith shook his head slightly.  “It just tickles.”

   Lance kissed Keith’s other nipple and pinched the abandoned one.  Keith wriggled and whimpered but did not complain.  With his free hand, Lance ran his thumb along the scar at the edge of Keith’s pectoral.  It was smooth and only slightly raised.  To Lance’s surprise, Keith did not protest this action.  Lance thought for sure he would be asked to ignore the scars, but no request was raised.  It was the first time Lance had been able to explore Keith’s chest up close.  He liked it quite a bit.

   “You’re wonderful,” Lance whispered between kisses.  “So wonderful.”

   Keith smiled and giggled at Lance’s comment.  It was nice getting a compliment like that.  He stroked the top of Lance’s head and settled into the pillows, letting himself finally relax completely.  Lance kept himself occupied by loving Keith’s skin with his lips, his eyelids falling and hands roaming back over Keith’s torso.  Keith’s skin was soft and warm, and Lance wanted to never let go.  He kissed Keith’s sternum, just between the scars, and he could feel Keith’s heart beating at a quick yet steady pace.  Keith’s fingers ran through Lance’s hair as he trailed his hands down Keith’s sides until they found Keith’s hips and stayed planted there.  Slowly, Lance's lips followed his hands, leaving a trail of kisses down the center of Keith’s abdomen.  Lance felt Keith tense up and then relax each time his lips made contact, his breathing growing deeper and his heart beating faster.  Lance’s eyes were closed, so he could not see Keith bite his lip to hold in his whimpers, nor could he see the redness that had blossomed on Keith’s cheeks.  He could, however, feel Keith wiggle and twist, and hear the tiny noises that escaped his lips.  Each encouraged Lance on, each reassuring him that Keith was alright.

   Lance's journey ended when he felt the fabric of Keith’s pants.  He paused at Keith’s navel, loving it more than any other part.  Despite Keith’s defined abs, his belly was still soft at the very bottom, and the hair leading into his pants was finer and softer.  Lance’s hands felt their way to Keith’s back and squeezed his muscles.  Keith shimmied so Lance’s hands were comfortably under him.  He let out a sigh when Lance’s lips lingered on his belly, hungry for Keith’s body.  Keith closed his eyes and let his mind go blank, only concentrating on what he was feeling below: Lance's soft lips, his rough hands, the cold sheets, and the warm sensation low inside of him.  Lance’s pinkies wormed their way under the fabric of his pants, closely followed by the rest of his fingers.  They found his ass, and Keith gasped when the fingers flexed and squeezed his muscles.  Lance removed his lips and lazily looked up at Keith, his eyes half-lidded and cheek rosy.

   “Lance…”  Keith whispered as their eyes met.  He knew his cheeks were just as red.

   “Can we?”  Lance asked, his voice barely making its way to Keith’s ears.  “Do you want to?”

   Keith nodded lazily, and Lance crept back up to the top of the bed.  His facial expression never changed; his mouth stayed slightly open and his eyes stayed slightly closed.  Keith’s face was the same way, and he reached out to hold Lance's cheeks once he got close enough.  Lance understood the silent request and captured Keith’s lips in a kiss, both their eyes shutting as they reclining further into the pillows.  Lance made quick work of his own pants, hurriedly pulling them off and tossing them to the ground along with the rest of their clothes, leaving him just in his underwear.  Lance began to pull at Keith’s pants until he was given a slight nod of affirmation.  He pulled Keith’s pants off in much the same manner as his own, tossing them as well.  It was then that Keith felt how desperate Lance had become.  His kissing became quicker and messier, and his hands never seemed satisfied with where they were.  Keith tried his best to stay calm, but the heat taking root inside of him said otherwise.  His hands grew restless, exploring Lance’s arms and back in much the same manner as Lance’s hands on his skin.

   “Now?”  Lance asked as he broke away from Keith’s lips for less than a moment.  Keith nodded and Lance leaned over him, reaching into a drawer and pulling out a condom and a bottle of lube.  He tossed them onto the bed and went right to Keith’s neck, not bothering to hold back.  He bit and sucked, making Keith whimper once again.  Keith's hands held Lance’s back so he wouldn’t float away into the unknown of this pleasure.  Lance stripped off his underwear and Keith’s soon after.  Reluctantly, Lance broke away from Keith and sat on his heels.  He stroked his cock, keeping his eyes on Keith.  One of Keith’s hands was near his mouth, and the other was laying beside, useless in the situation.

   “I love you,” Lance whispered as he ripped the condom packaging and began to roll the rubber on.  “I’m going to make you feel so good, just you wait.”

   Keith smiled back at Lance and spread his legs further apart, giving Lance an innocent, yet suggestive smile.  Lance smirked back and put a dollop of lube on his fingers and coated his cock with it.  He held it at the base and went to press it against-

    _Shit_ , Lance thought, his mind starting to go a mile a minute.  He had almost forgotten that Keith’s… equipment wasn’t the same as the other boyfriends’ he had had.  He didn’t know what to do.  Just… stick it in?

   “It’s okay, Lance.  I’m ready.”  Keith tried to encourage and reassure Lance a little.  It was neither of their first times, but Keith was sure Lance would be a little nervous since it was their first time together.

   “Yeah…”  Lance’s eyes flashed up to Keith who still had his eyes closed and was waiting patiently for Lance to take the next step.  Lance frantically tried to find the best solution to his predicament, but ever answer he thought of seemed like a bad idea.

   “Lance?”  Keith opened his eyes and looked at Lance.  He was pale, staring at Keith’s crotch with a look of what appeared to be a combination of confusion and shock.  Immediately, Keith’s mind went to one thing: he had the wrong genitalia.  Keith’s worst nightmare had come true, and now he just had to wait for Lance to walk away and find a real man.  Keith sunk back and shut his eyes again, not wanting to look Lance dead-on when he was told he couldn’t have sex with a man without a penis.

   “… Where do I put it?”

   Keith opened his eyes again and propped himself up slightly on his elbows.  “What?”

   Lance cleared his throat.  “Where do I… _put it_?”

   Keith watched Lance move his penis as though he was gesturing to the two options before him.  His cheeks were as red as Keith’s lion, and he was actively avoiding eye-contact with Keith.

   “Oh my gosh…”  Keith chuckled as he reached down and fingered away his labia, some discharge sticking to his fingers.  “Here is fine.”

   “Are you sure?”  Lance mustered up the courage to look at Keith.

   “Yes…”  Keith smiled.  “I’m sure.”

   “Okay.”  Lance took a deep breath to calm himself.  Everything would be fine.  Slowly, Lance guided the tip of his cock to where Keith had directed him to.  He pressed it against the soft skin and watched the fluids coming out of Keith stick and smear.  Keith reclined back onto the pillows breathed deeply, waiting for Lance to fill him up.  Ever so slowly, Lance gained the confidence to press himself into Keith.  He concentrated intensely on what he was doing, but his fixation was broken when he heard Keith whimper and felt him shift in place.  Keith had one hand to his mouth, the other flexing slightly on the pillow.  As Lance pushed his cock in completely, he could feel how soft Keith was on the inside - how warm and wet he had gotten just from a little bit of kissing.  Keith whined when Lance made the first movement of his hips, just testing the waters.  He pushed in again, making Keith turn his head the over way.

   “Lance…”  Keith moaned.  Lance leaned back over him, his face completely blank.  Keith hands slid over his shoulders and wrapped around his neck, pulling him down to their lips met.  As Lance continued to roll his hips, Keith tried his best to keep his lips to Lance’s, but his need to breathe overwhelmed him.  He opened his mouth and panted, Lance continuing to kiss his lips and cheeks.

   “Fuck, Keith...”  Lance breathed, still trying to keep his lips on Keith’s.  He moved his mouth over Keith’s cheek and then down to his neck, loving each inch his lips came across.  “You’re so…”

   Lance’s mind paused for a moment.   _You can’t say that_ , he thought, trying to keep his movements steady.   _Keith won’t like that._

   “It’s… it’s…”

_Not that either!  Dammit, Lance, something hot… something that will turn Keith on._

   “I can… You’re…”

   Keith could tell that Lance was struggling with something.  “What’s wrong?”  He said with a sigh.

   “What do you want me to say?”

   Keith furrowed his brow.  “What?”

   “Like… what should I say to turn you on?”

   “Umm…”  Keith thought for a moment.  “I don’t know, what you normally say, I guess.”

   “But…”  Lance paused his hips and took a deep breath.  He couldn’t believe what he was about to ask.  “Can I say that you’re juicy?”

   Keith’s eyes widened and brow furrowed.  “That I’m… ‘juicy?’”

   “Well, I don't know what to say because all the stuff I could think of- it wasn't- I just-”  Lance closed his eyes.  “I want you to feel like a man!”

   Keith’s face softened.  “Lance…”

   “I’m afraid I’m gonna say or do something that will make you dysphoric or turn you off and I don’t want to do that!”  Lance sat back on his heels and covered his face with his hands, sliding out of Keith in the process.  “I should have asked you about this before now, but I just got so carried away.  I just really wanted to start.  I rushed into it.  I’m sorry, Keith.  I don’t want this to be awkward.”

   “Hey…”  Keith sat up and put his hands on Lance’s cheeks, tilting his head so their eyes met.  “It’s okay.  I was wrapped up in it, too.  Do you have a specific question, or an idea you want to talk about?”

   Lance put his hands on top of Keith’s and thought for a moment.  He bit his lip and looked downwards.  “So… you’re okay with me… me, uh, putting… putting it in… um… in there?”

   “Yeah,” Keith chuckled.  “It’s fine.”

   “It doesn’t make you upset?”

   “No, it doesn’t.  Matter of fact, I think I get more out of it.  I tried anal a few times, but I couldn’t get off as easily as when I had sex from the front.”

   Lance paused and looked at Keith more deeply.  “Is that what you call it?  ‘The front?’”

   “Eh… sort of.  I really don’t refer to it as anything.  I don’t like ‘vagina’ because it makes me feel less masculine, but ‘penis’ just feels weird since I know I really don’t have one, y’know?”

   “I guess… so what should I call it?”

   “Uh… how about just avoiding comments about it, okay?”

   Lance nodded eagerly.  “It was okay that I touched your chest?”

   “Yeah, but don’t call my chest my tits or anything like that.”

   “Even the scars?  It was okay that I ran my fingers over them?”

   “Yes, it was okay.  You can touch them as much as you want.”

   “I didn’t hurt you, right?  I didn’t know since you had your procedure…”

   “Trust me, it didn’t hurt.  It was a little sensitive, but I’ve always been like that.”

   Lance smiled shyly as Keith ran his thumbs over the apples of his cheeks.  “Thanks, babe.”

   “Aww…”  Keith pressed a kiss onto Lance’s forehead.  “Thank you for asking, sweetie.”

   “So…”  Lance smirked as he put his hands down and began to crawl back on top of Keith.  “Can I call you juicy?”

   Keith laughed.  “Yes, you can call me juicy.”

   “Well then,” Lance reinserted his cock and smiled devilishly as he lazily rolled his hips and leaned down to whisper in Keith's ear.  “You’re as juicy as the mangos I used to eat in the summer.  You’re so juicy that by the time we’re done, the sheets are going to be soaked the whole way through.  So much juice that-”

   “Okay!”  Keith chuckled as he turned Lance’s face towards him.  “Juicy is only sexy to a point!”

   “Aw, Keith!”  Lance pressed his nose against Keith’s and pouted.  “Now what am I supposed to say?”

   Keith bit his lip.  “I don’t know…”  Keith twirled a piece of Lance’s hair between his fingers.  “It’s just that your cock fills me up so well, and I can feel every inch sliding in and out of me, stretching me out and pushing my insides around.  I can feel it pressing against my tummy, and I can feel just how _juicy_ you make me because those sweet _juices_ are running down my thighs, and each time you kiss me I have to hold in all of my moans and cries I want to let out, and it’s all because your big cock is making me feel like a big boy - like a _man_.”

   Lance paused his hips and stared at Keith, his eyes glazed over and mouth lolled open.  Keith smirked at Lance, waiting for the man above him to respond.  Unfortunately, Keith didn’t quite realize that a bomb had gone off in Lance’s head; he could no longer function or process anything that was happening.

   “Lance?”  Keith said with a smile, poking Lance's cheek lightly.  “Hello?”

   “Holy fuck…”  Lance pressed a quick kiss to Keith’s forehead before he looped one arm under Keith’s leg and hoisted it onto his shoulder.  “I’m gonna- I’m- Fuck, Keith… You’re just… Wow.”

   “So, you gonna keep giving this man what he deserves?”

   “Yes.  Absolutely.  Fucking- Keith, I’m gonna make you- I’ll-”

   “Why don’t you stop talking and just show me, Loverboy?”

   Lance drew in a quick breath and nodded once before starting to move his hips again, this time at a faster pace.  Keith moaned and tilted his head back, letting Lance take control.  He pushed into Keith more forcefully, his eyes staying glues to Keith's face.

   “Oh, Lance~”  Keith turned his head to the other side.

   “Feel good?”  Lance asked with a proud smirk.

   “Mhmm…”

   “Well, you’re gonna feel even better real soon.”

   Lance leaned forward towards Keith, bringing the leg on his shoulder with him.  Keith’s legs spread farther apart to accommodate for Lance’s presence.  His cock went in farther, and Keith squeezed him in reflex.  Lance’s eyes rolled back as he felt Keith’s muscles contract and relax each time he thrusted in.

   “Keith…”  Lance's voice was breathy.  “I’m gonna-”

   “No!”  Keith panted, turning his head so he was looking Lance in the eyes, or at least trying to.  “Not yet.  A little longer.”

   Lance nodded and leaned over to meet Keith’s lips.  Keith’s hand imminently went to Lance’s hair, and he held on.  Lance thrusted harder, and Keith moaned and whined into Lance's lips.  He trembled.  Eventually, Keith found the energy to wrap his free leg around Lance’s waist.  Lance kept on thrusting, unphased by the trap Keith had ensnared him in.  He only focused on Keith - ragged breathing, rapid heartbeat, shaking hands, trembling legs, needy lips.  Keith clawed at Lance’s scalp helplessly, desperate to find purchase somewhere.  With each thrust, Keith felt his belly get warmer, tighter.  He could feel himself leaking out around Lance's cock, so close to release he could practically taste it.

   “Lance!”  Keith shouted as Lance thrusted in with more force.  “Lance!”

   “Are you close?”  Lance whispered as he kissed Keith’s cheek.  “Harder?  Faster?”

   “Rub!”  Keith managed to get out.

   “What?”

   Keith grabbed Lance's hand and shoved it down to his crotch, placing thin fingers on his clit.  “Rub!”

   Lance hesitated a moment before filling Keith’s request.  He moved his fingers up and down a short distance, just barely feeling how wet Keith was.

   “Circles!”  Keith commanded.  “Circles, Lance!”

   Lance changed his motion so he was rubbing Keith in tight circles.  He marveled at Keith’s reaction to the simple action.  His legs jolted and more tiny sounds escaped his lips.  Lance new Keith was moments away from orgasm, and so was he.

   “Harder, Lance!  Faster!”

   Lance changed the pace and forcefulness of both his hand and his hips, causing Keith at cry out in pleasure.  Keith’s hands pawed at Lance’s head, and one eventually worked its way down to Lance’s back.  Keith’s blunt nails dug into Lance’s skin, dragging across it and leaving pink paths of lust and desperation.  Lance’s cock continued forcing its way deeper inside, and Lance’s fingers shot sparks through Keith’s body.  He couldn’t hold on any longer.

   “Keith, I-”

   Lance came first, groaning as he pushed as deep as he could into Keith and released himself into the condom he had on.  He gave Keith a few more quick thrusts and firm rubs before-

   “Lance!”

   Keith’s back arched slightly, and he forced his fingers into Lance’s flesh, nearly breaking skin.  The heat that had built up inside of his for so long was finally released in a spurt of liquid that stayed securely inside of him, block by Lance’s cock.  Once he had caught his breath, Lance carefully pulled out of Keith and relaxed.

   “Keith…”  Lance breathed as he eyed Keith’s crotch.  “You came so much.”

   Lance watched the creamy, white discharge seep out of Keith and drip down his thighs and ass.  Lance stuck a finger in it and coated it completely, Keith shuttered at the sensation.  Without thinking, Lance brought his finger up to his mouth and licked it with the tip of his tongue.  Keith tasted just how he had imagined: a little sour and a little sweet, but delicious nonetheless.

   “Did I?”  Keith whispered with a slight smile, barely opening his eyes.  “Come a lot?”

   “Yeah.  All over my cock and onto the sheets.  I told you they’d be soaked.”

   Keith barely chuckled, and Lance leaned down to give Keith a well-deserved kiss.

   “I’m going to clean up a little,” Lance whispered as he stood up.  “I’ll be back in a sec.”

   Keith nodded sleepily before closing his eyes again.  Lance pulled off his condom and threw it into the trash before heading to the bathroom.  His legs ached ever so slightly, and he could still taste Keith on his lips.  Once he entered the bathroom, he grabbed a washcloth and soaked it with warm water.  He rinsed his face off first, staring at himself in the mirror.  He noticed a blemish forming on his chin and a rogue hair he had forgotten to shave.  He took the washcloth and wiped off other parts of his body before rinsing it back out and filling it with water again.  He reentered the bedroom, an almost asleep Keith lying motionless where Lance had left him.  And then it hit him.  He had just had sex with Keith and nothing bad happened.  Nothing.  Everything went smoothly, at least after they talked for a little while.  Lance couldn’t stop a giddy smile from spreading across his face.  He and Keith.  Keith and him.  Lance pursed his lips and walked over to the bed and sat down on its edge.

   “Hey, baby,” Lance whispered, pushing back Keith’s hair.  “I have a washcloth.”

   Keith turned to face Lance and smiled once he saw his face.  Silently, Keith turned his body and opened his legs so Lance could clean up.  He was much too tired to do so.

   Lance understood and went to work wiping up all the fluids that had swirled together.  Keith flinched when Lance began to clean, some areas still sensitive from stimulation.  It wasn’t unpleasant, though.  Keith rather liked having Lance dote on him like this.  It made him feel special.  He would have to con Lance into doing something similar in the future.

   Once Lance was finished, he set the cloth aside as he was too lazy to walk back to the bathroom.  Slowly, Lance climbed back into bed and snuggled up against Keith.  To his surprise, Keith was slightly tense.

   “Is something wrong?”  Lance asked worriedly.

   “… I have to pee.”  Keith threw back the blankets and got up from the bed.  After a few shaky steps, he regained his balance and made it into the bathroom just in time.  Using the bathroom gave Keith a moment to scream inside about what had just happened.  Him and Lance?  Just did the do?  And it was fine?  Lance was positive and supportive?  They communicated well?  Keith clapped his hands together and smiled widely.  He washed his hands off and looked at himself in the mirror.  His cheeks were still pink, and now he could see the marks on his neck and how his nipples were still red.  He ran his fingers over the new decorations on his skin and was almost proud of them - as though they were a badge of honor.  After a moment, Keith left the bathroom and got back in bed with Lance.

   “Hey there,” Lance greeted.  “How you feelin’?”

   “Very good.”  Keith snuggled up to Lance and felt an arm wrap around him.

   “Well, that’s good to hear.”  Lance ran his hand through Keith’s hair.  “Are you achy?”

   “Not really.  It’s nothing that won’t be gone by morning.”

   “Hmm…”  Lance watched as Keith’s eyelids fluttered shut and as he nestled farther into the sheets and his chest.  A smile was still on Keith’s lips.  Lance shimmied downwards so his face was right next to Keith’s.

   “What do you want?”  Keith asked jokingly as Lance ran a thumb over his cheek.

   “I love you,” Lance whispered.

   “I love you, too,” Keith said back, his smile softening.  “Thank you for being so kind and open during this.”

   “Thank you for being okay with my incompetence.”

   “No!’  Keith looked up at Lance.  “You just had questions!”

   “I know.”  Lance smiled and squeezed Keith closer to his chest.

   “Lance?”  Keith whispered as he tapped his fingers on Lance's chest.

   “Yeah?”

   There was a pause, but Keith shook his head to clear the thoughts that had wormed their way into his head.  “Nevermind…”

   “Are you sure?”  Lance stroked the top of Keith's head.  “You can tell me.”

   “It’s gonna sound stupid…”

   “I’m sure it won’t.”

   Keith took a deep breath.  “Does it ever bother you that I'm trans?”

   “What?  No!  Of course not!”  Lance moved to look Keith straight on.  

   “Are you sure?”

   “I’m one-hundred percent sure.  Do you think it bothers me?”

   “Well, I don’t know.  It’s just different, y’know, and I didn’t know if it bothered you sometimes of not.”

   “If it bothered me, I wouldn’t have started dating you.”  Lance smiled at Keith.  “Does it bother you?”

   “Sometimes…”  Keith pressed the side of his head to Lance’s chest.  “I guess it’s just me worrying.  It’s hard not to, especially on the days when I feel more dysphoric and stuff…  And… I don’t know…  Not everyone is accepting…”

   “Well, I love you just the way you are.”

   “Hunk was right,” Keith said with a chuckle as he looked at Lance.  “You are really sappy.”

   “Hey!  I’m not sappy!”

   “Yes, you are!”  Keith laughed as Lance smiled into his neck.

   “Well, you’re just as sappy as I am,” Lance retorted.

   “If you say so.”  Keith eyed the top of Lance’s head and slowly stroked his hair.  Lance’s hair was so amazingly soft and thick.  It was getting longer, so Keith could see a hint of a wave forming at the ends.  Or was it more like a curl?

   “I love you, Keith,”  Lance whispered, not moving position.  “I really do.”

   “I love you, too.”

   Lance moved his head away to look at Keith.  He took Keith’s hands in his and pressed a kiss on each one.  “No matter what happens, or what I do, please don’t forget that I love you.  Ever.”

   Keith squeezed Lance’s hands.  “I won’t.”

   “Good.”  Lance placed a kiss on Keith’s forehead.  “Now, let’s get some sleep.  We don’t want the rest of the gang thinking we had some wild sex-scapade all night if we don’t get up early tomorrow morning.”

   “What’s the point in that?  You’re still going to tell everyone we had sex with your ‘subtle’ hints.”

   “No!  I’m not going to do that!”

   “Yeah, sure,” Keith laughed and let Lance wrap his arms around him.  “But do I get another kiss?”

   Lance smirked and put his nose against Keith’s.  “I suppose so…”

   

**Author's Note:**

> So... you got to the end. Congratulations.
> 
> If I got a dollar for every time I wanted to cry bc I was so nervous about this fic, I would be a rich man. Again, thank you for the love and support I was shown. It helped me so much in gaining some more confidence so I would actually post this.
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are much appreciated, and please don't be afraid to check out my other works.


End file.
